Programmable automation systems, bus systems for controlling and/or adjusting Automation processes or plant generally contain what is known as a runtime system for runtime sequence control of an automation component, a machine or a system as well as what is referred to as an engineering system to create and edit control programs intended for execution in the run time system. Usually much of the information identifying that the automation system (see e.g. components of the automation system, technological relationships etc) is his only at available in the engineering system or can only be called via this system. Furthermore information is stored on central servers which perform the overall information processing.